My Guardian Angel
by BrunetteAngel20
Summary: ON HOLD! Bella is forced to move to Forks, by her abusive boyfriend James. What happens when a stranger starts helping Bella out. Will they ever meet? CxB Rated M for abuse.
1. Forks, Washington

A/N- Hello everyone. I just wanted to say that I have gone back and rewritten this story; some of it will still be the same though. I have done more background work and made it better hopefully. So thanks for being patience with me and I hope you enjoy. Here is the first chapter.

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1- Isabella Swan**

I sighed and stood up from the floor. I brushed off the dust that was on my pants. I had just spent the entire morning unpacking James's bedroom. I looked over at the clock it was two in the afternoon. I decided to go down and have my daily glass of water. Unpacking was hard work and I had been doing it for the past two days. I filled up my glass with tap water from the sink. The cold liquid slid down my throat ridding me of my thirst. Just as I was putting the clean glass back in the cabinet I felt the presence of someone come up behind me. I turned around only to be brought face to face with James. "What are you doing?" He asked me

"J-Just getting some- something to drink" I mumbled out. I knew I was fixing to be in trouble. I thought I would be safe coming down to get my drink. James was not supposed to be home until five.

"And who said you could drink my water. You are not doing as I told you to do". James backhanded me across the face and I fell to the floor. He stepped down on my leg. If he pressed any harder it was going to break. It hurt badly.

"Stop, Please" I begged with tears running down my face.

"Don't tell me what to do" James sneered at me.

"Please just stop hurting me" I pleaded again

James's laughter echoed throughout the house. "Hmm… how about no"

James stepped off my leg and picked me up off the kitchen floor by my hair and brought me level to his face. His blonde greasy hair was pulled back in a little pony tail and his blue eyes were shining with the pain he was causing me. James was tall and lanky, but he was very strong and I knew he loved to hurt me.

"You will do as you're told. Now get upstairs and finish unpacking" He dropped me on the floor and kicked me in my stomach one more time before he left to go sit down with a beer in front of the TV. I hurriedly got up off the floor and ran to James's master bedroom and started hanging up his clothes. I started thinking back to how this horrible existence of my life came about.

_Flashback_

_I looked around my empty bedroom. There was nothing left but the carpet and my old light blue paint. This room held so many memories for me. It was my nursery when I was just a baby and my safe haven when I was a teenager in high school. Everything was packed up in boxes ready to be shipped off to Seattle, along with my old Chevy pickup truck. _

_I picked up my carryon bag and walked out of my room closing the door, for I knew it would be a long while before I returned. I looked once last time at my home on the way to the front door. It was filled with Renee's knick knacks and my school pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. I think the most important thing I would remember was my father, Charlie coming home every day and hanging his gun belt beside the door. Just doing that offered comfort of living here with my parents, but I was ready to move on and that was what I was doing. I was moving to my favorite place Seattle, Washington far away from the Arizona sun of where I grew up. I would surely miss my parents, but there was just something about Seattle that I love, it drew me in; whether it was an almost constant cloud cover that provided a homey feel or the rain and greenness of life. It was where I wanted to be. I would be attending the University of Washington. They had a wonderful English Literature program and I would be living off campus in my studio apartment. It was every college students dream; living alone and being responsible for their life. _

_I walked out the front door where my parents were waiting to take me to the airport. I climbed into the back of the police cruiser and we were on our way. Nobody said anything. It was sad and I knew my parents would miss me dearly, but I would call all the time. I watched as everything passed by. There was really nothing left for me here anyway and I wanted to see the world. My best friend Angela Weber had gotten accepted to Yale, so she was already on the East coast somewhere, where we would never see each other again till a high school reunion or a phone call here and there. _

_We pulled up at the airport and walked to the terminal after checking in. I knew my mother was fixing to break down crying, so I turned around and pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. _

"_Oh baby, are you sure you want to go? It's not too late to change your mind" Renee asked me._

"_I'm sure mom and this is not the last time you will see me" I said soothingly. _

"_I know, it's just what am I going to do without you?" She asked. I just chuckled._

"_I'm sure you and dad will find something to do" I said winking at my father. He just chuckled. _

"_There's no doubt about that. Okay, baby but you have to promise to call everyday and write" She said._

"_I will mom. I will miss you to and I love you" I said hugging her tightly again and kissing her cheek. _

"_I love you too, baby" She kissed my cheek also. I turned to my father and hugged him. I would always be a daddy's girl._

"_Bye, kiddo and remember to be safe" My father the police chief of Phoenix was coming out._

"_I will dad, don't worry about me. I still have that mace you gave me and I will not be out after dark" I chuckled remembering what all he had told me. _

"_Good girl. I love you" He said. It wasn't very often we said that, but we never had to speak words to understand that we did love each other._

"_I love you too dad" I replied kissing his cheek and he kissed mine. _

"_Flight fifty-four to Seattle, Washington is now boarding" The voice said over the intercom. _

"_That's me" I said. _

"_Alright bye, baby" My mother said. My father walked up and wrapped his arm around her in a comforting gesture. _

"_Bye" I said picking up my bag and walking to the terminal. Once the lady checked over my information she allowed me forward, but right before I rounded the corner I turned to look at my parents one last time. They waved and I waved back. This was it the beginning of my future. _

_*****_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

_I reached over and swatted the snooze button on my alarm clock. I just needed five more minutes of sleep. I loved being able to sleep late and this was the morning it was not going to happened. You see today is a very important day for me; my first day of college. I snuggled back into the warm comforter and dozed back off. _

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

"_Ugnh" I had been pushing the snooze button for the past fifteen minutes. This time I pushed the off button and swung my feet over the side of my bed. My feet hit the cold floor of my studio apartment. I decided to live off of campus instead of in a dorm. It just gave me more privacy and that's what I liked. I walked over to my shower and turned on the hot water. It instantly calmed me down and released all the tension and nervousness I was feeling today. Since I was already running about twenty minutes late I couldn't linger to long. I blow dried my hair straight and put on a little makeup, nothing too much, after all I didn't want to look like a clown. _

_Fifteen minuts later I was ready to go. I had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark red cable sweater with an open neckline, and my black flats. Since its pretty cold here in Seattle I slipped on my long black pea coat. I was good to go. I grabbed my black backpack and made my way out into the Seattle air. _

_I had already been living here for a two months. Being here on my own is a little scary, but I hope to meet some people soon; to make friends. Once I arrived on campus I had about five minutes to get to class. I started picking up my speed when I tripped on a piece of the sidewalk and fell right down, dropping my bag and all its contents falling out. I reached out and started picking up my books when a pale white hand shot out and grabbed them from me. I looked up into a set of shining blue eyes. He was staring back kindly at me. I was instantly enchanted by them.  
"Miss, are you alright?" The man asked nicely._

"_Oh, umm… yes, thank you" I replied stuttering. Instantly embarrassed I brought my hair around to cover up my cheeks from my horrible blushing. Once my books were stacked up he gave them to me and I pushed them into my bag. _

"_Hi, I'm James" The man said standing up and offering his hand to help me off the ground._

"_Bella" I said letting him help me up. He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss. I just happened to see my watch. "Oh, shoot I'm late" I said stepping around the man to go to class. _

"_Wait beautiful… can I call you or something? I would really like to get to know you." He asked. I just nodded blushing more and took his cell phone from him. I entered my number and gave him one more smile before walking away quickly. The smile was on my face all day long. Usually I didn't let guys hit on me like that, but there was just something about him. He was so kind and nice. _

_I went on to my classes for the day. It was long and I was just ready to get home and be comfortable. I would be able to sleep late tomorrow since my class wasn't until the afternoon. I had just got changed into my sweats and was fixing to make dinner when my phone rang. I looked at; unknown number._

"_Hello" I answered shyly_

"_Bella?" The voice asked I recognized from earlier as James._

"_Yes, this is she" I replied_

"_Hi Bella, it's James; I was just wondering how you were?" He asked kindly. I found myself blushing. I had never really had the attention of guys before. Back in Phoenix Angela and I were the geeks of the school. She was valedictorian and I was salutatorian. We were our own little group with no one else, especially guys. _

"_I'm great and you?" I asked_

"_Wonderful now I'm talking to you" James said making me blush again. "So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night"_

"_Umm…sure that sounds great" I said energetically. I was really excited, my first date._

"_Great, I will pick you up at seven" James said. After exchanging addresses and talking a little more about what we would be doing we hung up and I finished cooking dinner. The rest of the night all I thought about was my date with James. He was really nice and I instantly took a liking to him. I just hope tomorrow was just as great._

_******_

_I put on my little black dress that my mother made me buy, and flats. There was no way I would be wearing my heels with my clumsiness. My hair was curled and I had on some makeup. All I was doing now was waiting for James to come pick me up. He would be here soon and I was so nervous. What if he didn't like me after this or didn't show up? I would feel so rejected. I smooth out my dress one more time and looked in the mirror everything was perfect. My fears were soon rested aside when I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my purse and swung the door open. _

_There he was looking like a fine specimen. He had on a nice pair of jeans with a black button down shirt and his hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. _

"_Hello Bella. Are you ready to go?" James asked_

"_Yes" I replied. He reached his hand out for me and I accepted. Once I had locked the door we were on the way. James opened his car for me. He was so nice and chivalrous. I had never had attention like this before. _

_We pulled up in front of a Japanese steak house a few minutes later. The car ride was spent in comfortable silence listening to music. James opened my door again and we went inside. We were instantly seated by the hostess who was checking out James, but he paid her no never mind. After we had ordered James started asking me questions._

"_So, Bella tell me about you?_

"_Well, I'm from Phoenix. I just moved here to go to school. I love to read and hope to get a degree in English. What about you?" I asked_

"_Well I have lived here for a few months now and I work for a construction company. Let's see I love sports" James said._

"_Wait you don't go to school?" I asked confused as to why he was on campus. _

"_No, the day I met you I was there meeting some of my friends" James said. I just nodded in understanding. I knew he looked a little older than me._

_The rest of dinner was great. James and I had a lot in common and we got along great. The conversation never dulled. We talked about everything from music, TV, and childhood memories. At the end of the night James took me home and I had my very first kiss. He was slow and sweet with it. I knew then I was falling hard already. _

_End Flashback_

James was perfect after that. I instantly fell in love with him fast, after all this was my first relationship. He bought me things, cared for me and walked me to class. Everything was going great. This was the way I pictured my college days to be and I was happy for once in my life.

That was till about six months later and then everything changed for the worse.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at home catching up on my studies. It had officially been six months since James and I started dating. We were in love with other. He was so sweet and perfect, buying me flowers and chocolates, surprising me with dinner reservations. Everything was great. I was so thankful every day that I was late to class and met him. _

_It was late at night and I was just fixing to go to bed when there was a knock at my door. I had no idea of who it was. I looked through the peep hole to see my James standing there. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be hanging out with his friends. I opened the door to let him in. He stumbled and I knew immediately he was drunk. I reached out and wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him from falling. _

"_Baby, are you alright?" I asked with concern. It was then he looked down and saw me holding him up. He pushed me away from him and I automatically fell right on the floor, landing with a thump. I would definitely have a bruise there tomorrow._

"_Don't touch me" He sneered. This was a new side of James I had never met and it was a little scary. Perhaps it was the alcohol getting to him. I stood back up._

"_James, I think we need to get you to bed" I said trying to guide him towards my bedroom. Once he slept off the alcohol I hoped he would be fine._

"_Bitch I said, don't touch me" James said back handing me hard right across the face. I backed away from him holding the side of my face. He was always so gentle and sweet with me, where was this coming from?_

"_Sorry" I mumbled scared of him. It was then he fell down right on the couch passing out. I straighten him out, taking off his shoes and covering him with the blanket. That was the first time he had ever hit me and it scared me tremendously. I had never seen this side of him. _

_I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. There on my left cheek was the biggest red mark I had ever seen. I touched and hissed out in pain. This was really going to leave a mark. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the ice pack. Once I had lay down in bed the tears started falling and I finally cried myself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

It only got worse after that. I thought he was just having a bad day or something and would be better the next day, but I was wrong. A few weeks later he made me move out of my apartment and into his. Making me sell and get rid of all my stuff. He took my innocence later, which hurt like nothing else and started hitting me till I passed out. Right before I started my second year of college started James made me drop out and we moved.

He said that we would be less recognizable to people and he could do whatever he wanted with me. I had to leave my friends and family. James makes me call my parents once a month and tell them how I am so they won't get suspicious and realize what James does to me. They don't even know I'm seeing anyone. I don't even want to think when they find out I dropped out of college. I know I need to get out of this relationship, even if you can call it that, but I can't. James threatened me with killing my parents if I ever left him, so I'm stuck here. Somehow I think I knew he had connections and was worse than I thought. I knew he had done this to other women. That was how he played; brought the women in with his charms, got them right he wanted them and then turned and became the bad guy.

After I finished unpacking the last box in the house I went downstairs. Everything was perfect and clean, since I did spend all day yesterday cleaning every inch of it courtesy of James. The house he bought was a small two bedroom. On the first floor was the kitchen, living room and a small dining room. On the second floor are James's bedroom and my room and a bathroom. The house was already furnished, so all we had to bring was our clothes and possessions.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking James's dinner. About 30 minutes later I had his steak and mashed potatoes cooked. I set the table and fixed his drink. I walked over to him in the living room. He looked up when I entered

"James your dinner is ready" I said softly. He turned the TV off and went to eat. I followed him into the kitchen. He sat down and looked at it.

"I finally see you can do something right. Now go before your ugly presence ruins my meal" I hurriedly left the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I learned to just accept his comments. At first they really hurt because I thought he loved me, but I quickly learned he didn't and was just using me. I wasn't stupid I knew he was seeing someone else.

All my books and pictures were lying on the floors. I had no furniture at all, which meant I had to sleep on the floor with just the one blanket I had. I had not slept in a bed in months. I did get to lay on one when James was raping me and that was it. I took the boxes and lined them up in the closet that I did have and folded all my clothes and laid them on top of the boxes so they would not be on the floor. Thankfully he allowed me to keep my clothes. If he started telling me what to wear I would probably end up going crazy. Next I stacked my books up in one corner so I could still see the titles. They were all my favorites that James had allowed me to keep; Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice and many more. I was only allowed to keep ten books total. I originally had about 50. He burned the rest of the one night back in Seattle.

I picked up my picture frame that had a picture of me with my parents and placed it in the window sill. It was the day I graduated from high school. They were so proud of me. If they saw me now I would be nothing but a disgrace to them as James tells me every day. I picked up the next picture frame and placed it beside the other one. It was me and Angela. I looked away from my wonderful memories and laid my blanket under the window so that I could go to sleep soon.

I heard the TV turn back on so I went downstairs and cleaned up James's dinner. He ate all of it so there was nothing left for me to eat. I was only allowed to eat what he had left over. I had really lost a bunch of weight since I have been with James. He told me I was fat and needed to go on a diet, so he took away my eating privileges. I'm almost 19 years old and weigh less than 100 pounds.

I went to the sink and had a full glass of water. I tried to drink at least 4 glasses of water a day to keep hydrated, because I was not eating. Most of the time it was a good thing I didn't eat, it would just come back up later after James had his way with me.

Once I had washed off my glass I felt James come up behind me again like earlier. I thought he was going to say something about me drinking the water, but he ran his hands up and down my sides and leaned in to place a kiss on my neck. It sent shivers through my body.

"Go upstairs to my room now" he whispered in my ear. I quickly went upstairs and sat on the bed to wait for him. Sometimes I would wait for hours and then again a few minutes. James surprised me tonight, because he came in 2 minutes later.

He stood me up and took off all my clothes and then his. I lay back down on the bed. It was moments like these that I just went into a comatose state and let him do whatever he wanted to me. I needed to block out the horrible memories. I felt him push into to me. I was not wet at all. I never was and it always hurt like hell. James always wore condoms. I don't think he wanted a child and neither did I especially with him as the father. I wanted to be in love with someone and have a wonderful family. I especially wanted someone to love me for me and do romantic things with. I wanted to be wanted by someone who would take care and protect me, especially to take me away from this hell hole.

I had learned not to cry or protest while James raped me that would only make things worse for me. James quickly finished. He then grabbed me and my clothes and pushed me out of the room so he could go to sleep. I ran to the bathroom and took a cold shower, that was all I was allowed. I scrubbed and scrubbed till I was red. James was a horrible man and I despised him on my skin. It felt tainted with his scum.

I jumped out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was wet running down pass my shoulders and my pale white skin was a little swollen and red looking from all the scrubbing. I had purple bruises all over my body. There was a red cut across my eyebrow I got from him punching me earlier. My big, brown eyes were lifeless. I noticed over the past few months they had become dull looking and held so much pain. I hated looking at myself in the mirror. It just showed how ugly I really was. Just like James told me over and over; he was the only one out there for me and no one would ever want me and the sad part was I actually believed him. In high school no boys ever liked me. I was too smart and only cared about my studies. So when James came along I felt special and I truly believed he was the one for me. I had totally fallen in love with him, but now I hate him and what he has done to me. I left the bathroom and went to my room. I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt and lay down on the cold hardwood floor and covered up with my one blanket. That was how I ended up here a three hour drive from Seattle, in a small, rainy town called Forks, Washington.


	2. My Mate

**Chapter 2 Isabella Swan**

Beep, Beep

I reached over and turned the clock off. It was time to get up and fix James's breakfast like always. Since he got a new job, his time to get up has been earlier, try five o clock earlier, which meant I had to get up at four to get him out the door to work on time. I went downstairs in my pajamas. I could hear James in the shower, so I would have to hurry and make his breakfast. I was almost through when he came down and sat at the table.

"Bella, I got you a job" James said. I finished with the bacon and placed his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him with a glass of orange juice. He looked at it approvingly.

"Alright" I really had no idea of what to say about that.

"Yes, it's at Newton's Outfitters. You need to be there at nine. Don't be late. It took me a lot to get this job for you. You will only be working about three days a week" James said.

"I won't" I said. James finished eating his breakfast and then left telling me one more time to be nice and not doing anything stupid. I had to roll my eyes at that. The man threatens killing my parents. Trust me I won't be doing anything to jeopardize their safety. James left me the toast crust, so I ate them, which was hardly much, since I hadn't eaten in a while. I washed the plate and made my way upstairs. I decided to go ahead and get my shower, which was freezing cold. I really hated the way James treated me.

Once I was done. I started working on my chores. Of course those still need to be done, like laundry, making the beds and having the house spotless. When I was finished I realized I had been working for a few hours now and went to finish getting ready. I had no idea of what to wear so I settled for a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to cover up my bruises. I left my hair down to cover up the marks on my neck also. The last thing I had to do was put on my cover up. That was the only thing James allowed me to buy.

Since I had to walk and we lived on the outskirts of town I left an hour earlier. I really had no idea of where I was going, but it shouldn't be too hard in this small town.

The weather was nice and breezy today, even though there was always a overcast like in Seattle. I enjoyed every minute of the fresh air. The walk to town took about thirty minutes and spotting the only sporting goods store in forks was easy as pie. It was a nice looking establishment with all kinds of products out front. The sound of a ding above the door alerted people of my arrival. A nice middle aged woman with brown hair was working at the front counter. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello dear, can I help you with something" She asked

"Umm… yes. I'm supposed to start working here today" I said.

"Oh, yes. You must be Bella?" She questioned. I just nodded "Well I'm Mrs. Newton, but you can call my Karen. Let's see if we can find you a uniform" She said walking to the back of the store. I followed eagerly behind her. She started rummaging through some boxes till she pulled out a mossy green colored shirt that had Newton's Outfitters written in yellow letters. She handed me two of them. "You look like a size small" I just smiled letting her know she was correct. "Alright, you will just need to wear that with some pants and tennis shoes. We're not really strict on the dress code" I followed her further back till we came to a small office. "You will need to fill out some paperwork and then we can get started with you in the stock room" Karen said handing me the paperwork to fill out. She left for a while and then came back once I was done.

"Thanks, Bella, I'm just glad I could find someone. Since Mr. Newton had his accident. It's just been me and my son, Michael, which you will meet later. He's still in high school"

"Well I'm glad I could be of help. It's better than just sitting around the house" I said. Anything is better than that. I wonder if I would be home in time to cook James's meal.

"Well dear. We got a whole truck load in off clothes and shoes. Which need to be stocked on the shelves back here, so that's where I will place you till Mike gets here. Then he can show you the store and how to run the cash register" She said and then proceeded to show me how to stock the back.

About an hour later I was a pro at it. I could tell this was going to be an easy job. Plus she was so nice. Mrs. Newton kind of reminded me of my own mother. She was warm, nice and kind of scatter brained, but I could tell it was because she was left to run the store by herself since her husband broke his leg hiking around the forest here. Thinking about my mother brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. There was no reason to dwell on them. I just hoped one day I would get to see my parents again and they would be safe.

At lunch time, Mrs. Newton allowed me a break for thirty minutes, but since I didn't have anything to eat. I just relaxed out front where there was a picnic table. This town was really small and it seemed like every one knew each other. It made me wonder why exactly James would move here. It would seem like everyone knew the gossip and was in everyone else's business. Wouldn't that put James on the spot more if they saw my bruises and figured out what was going on? Sometimes I don't understand how his mind works.

I really wished I had something to eat. I sighed and looked across the way. A little further down the road I saw the hospital, but what I saw standing around outside was a God. Little butterflies started going crazy in my stomach. Since he was so far away it was really hard to make out anything, but his golden blonde locks stood out the most. He looked professionally dressed with a tie and long sleeved shirt on. The God looked to be talking on the phone and then he went into the hospital. The butterflies stopped and I looked away disappointed. Would I ever see him again? He looked to at least be in his late twenty's. I just wished I could have seen his face. I bet he had the prettiest blue eyes.

Deciding not to dwell too much on my long lost God I went back into the store. After clocking back in I made my way back to the storage room. I figured Mike would be getting out in a couple of hours and I wanted to be done so he could show me other things.

I was right at exactly three fifteen Michael Newton walked in. I could tell it was him. He looked exactly like his mother. After talking with her he came back to me. I was just finishing putting the last box on the shelf when he started talking.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mike" He said sticking his hand out. Mike looked to be about a year or two younger than me with blue eyes and a baby doll face. I bet all the girls at school probably went crazy over him. He was the jock, player type, not my type at all and I just hoped he would not try and hit on me. There would be no telling of what would happen then with James.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" I said. He smiled back and then the rest of the day Mike showed me everything about the cash register, where certain things were in the store. It looked all fairly easy, but I wasn't ready to talk to any customers yet, so they sent me to take inventory of the shoes near the back of the store, which was fine with me. I could tell I was going to really like working here.

**Carlisle POV**

"Paging Dr. Cullen to room 204, Dr. Cullen room 204" I sighed and stood up from my desk and made my way down the hall to where my appointment was for the day. It had already been a long a stressful day; there was a major wreck on the 101 and the driver died and I had to deliver a baby early this morning. Even though I was a vampire I just wanted to get home to my family and catch up on some reading in my study.

I picked up the clipboard outside of the patients room and went inside looking down at the name. Ah yes. I should have remembered this was who was coming in today.

"Richard, how are you today" I said without even looking up. I knew who he was. My family frequently bought camping supplies from his families store in town. We only bought camping stuff to keep up the front. So the town would not find out me and my family being vampires.

"I'm great Carlisle, just ready to get back to work. I sure hate having to sit around the house". Richard Newton said. I chuckled. He had gotten into an accident while hiking in the woods; slipped and fell down the side of a cliff, which left him with three broken ribs and broken foot. It was amazing he didn't hurt more of himself. "I can imagine. Alright well let's take a look.

After finishing x rays and looking everything else over Mr. Newton left. I hated having to tell him it would be a few more weeks till he could go back to work. The store was his pride and joy. I walked back down to my office, when my cell phone started ringing. I decided to step outside and answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Carlisle" Alice squealed in my ear.

"Yes Alice?" I asked wondering what it was she wanted. They never really called me while they were at school.

"I've seen her, I've seen her" She started saying. I could just imagine her jumping up and down

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Your soulmate" She squealed again. I literally stopped breathing. I had been waiting on this moment for over three hundred years. When I was changed into a vampire in the 1600's I hated it, but I learned to live off the blood of animals instead of killing people and spilling innocent blood. I practiced medicine and became a doctor.

In 1918 I changed Edward Masen one of my children. I wanted a family and was tired of being lonely. Again in 1933 I found Rosalie Hale and changed her to keep her from dying. Two years later Rose found Emmett McCarthy dying and I changed him for her. They are married now. By 1950 Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock found our coven and decided to join because of our beliefs. They are also married. So we all became one big family and have been together for years, but it just wasn't enough. I feel like I'm always missing something. I wanted someone that I could love and spend an eternity with to like the others. They say that when you find your mate you automatically know. I just figured along the way I had missed her and didn't realize, but this just changed everything now. My biggest dreams and prayers were coming true.

"Carlisle are you still there?" I heard Alice ask.

"Umm… yes, I'm here" I said. "Alice who is it?"

"Nope, I'm not telling. You will see soon enough" I groaned. What was the point in her calling me if she wasn't going to tell me? "I just wanted you to know that I had a vision of you and her together. I know how lonely you have been" Alice said answering my unspoken thoughts.

"Okay Alice, thank you for telling me. It gives me hope" I said sincerely.

"You're welcome, well I got to go the bell rang. Also you're meeting Jasper and an Em at Newton's when you get off, we need more camping supplies" Alice said hurriedly and then hung up the phone. She sure is one energetic pixie. I closed the phone and went back inside.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. I just had a few sick patients with colds and I finished up some paperwork. The whole time I kept thinking about what she looked like and what she was like. All these questions were just running through my head that I finally just blocked them out. If we were supposed to be together then it would happen and obviously Alice had seen us together happily or she wouldn't have said something. I finally looked at the clock.

Finally I could go home, well meet the boys at Newton's. I shut my computer down, grabbed my jacket and briefcase. I walked out into the hall and locked the door to my office.

"Have a goodnight Dr. Cullen" The head nurse Gloria said on my way out. All the nurses here tried to flirt with me all the time, but I was not interested in any of them. Gloria was an elderly lady that I got along perfect with. I always hoped she was the one working when my shift came.

"Goodnight" I said walking out the hospital and got in my sleek, black Mercedes. Vampires loved to speed, it's like it just ran in our blood. I pulled across the street where Jasper and Emmett were waiting. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, dad" Emmett said.

"Hey, guys. So what are we here for?" I asked.

"Just some camping supplies, we need a new tent" Jasper said trying to keep up the charade. We probably had a million tents at the house. Sometimes we did actually use them when we did go hunting. So they weren't a total waste.

"Alright let's get this over with" I said passing by them and going into the store. Time I opened the door I was hit with the sweetest scent ever; strawberries and freesia. It wasn't the kind that made me what to drain someone. It was drawing me in. I need to be closer to whatever it was. I quickly looked around to see who it was coming and spotted an angel in the back. She was petite with long brown hair. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face. I was just enchanted with her. It was then she turned to face me, but didn't look up. She was reading some paper, but I could see she had silky pale skin and dark brown eyes. She was a beautiful goddess in my book. A raw passion was burning in me making me want to be closer to her. It was like she was the most important thing in this world now to me, nothing else mattered but making her happy. There was a magnetic pull wanting me to be near her. I went to step forward and greet her, but two strong arms grabbed my shoulders holding me in place. I broke the trance of my angel and turned to my sons glaring at them from keeping me from her.

"Sorry, you can't meet her yet, Alice's orders" Jasper said. Then it register this feeling was me finding my mate. The girl was my soulmate. I had waited this long and I couldn't go talk to her. They say that a vampire finding his mate is like the local shape shifters imprinting. Time you see the person you are supposed to be with the world shifts and you feel complete.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice said that is something you will have to ask her, but I'm sure it's a good reason. She wouldn't tell us and you know not to go against her"

"She said it was necessary for you to go head and feel the call of your mate, so that everything will work out" I sighed knowing what Alice said was always right. I would need to talk to her, but I wasn't ready to leave the presence of her yet. I needed to be near her and I didn't even know her name yet.

"Alright, is this the only reason we came in here?" I asked.

They both nodded "We still need to get the tent though since we came in here" Emmett said. I nodded and they both gave me one more look that said stay put and they walked to the tent section. I followed behind them not taking my eyes of the angel.

She never did look up at me once. She was so busy looking at that paper. Couldn't she feel the call of me nearby? Maybe it was because she was human. I had never thought my soulmate would be human. What would that mean? It changes everything. I gave one last look at her and exited her presence. Time I was outside despair and sadness hit me. Jasper grabbed me and helped me into the passenger's side door of my car and climbed in the driver's side cranking up the car and heading home, sending calm the whole way, which I was thankful for.

"Is this what it feels like always?" I asked

"No, Alice says it's because she is human. I think once she becomes a vampire, she will feel the call of you and then after that it is just content love, like the rest of us, because you will know you only have love for each other" Jasper said. I nodded. It made sense to me. Once we pulled up I jumped out the door and ran to my office where Alice was already waiting. I heard the others go off into the forest, obliviously giving us time to talk. I lay down on the leather couch while Alice sat on top my desk.

"Tell me everything" I said.

"Well her name is Bella. I did some research around town, aside from my visions. It seems she just moved here, but she is living with someone" Alice said pausing a minute "Carlisle ever since I had my first vision earlier, more have been coming to me and well I have a feeling someone is hurting her… physically" I jumped and started growling, feeling very protective of my mate. I hadn't even met her yet and my possessiveness of her is coming to me. That just proves how special this is.

"What makes you think that?" I asked rather loudly.

"I keep having visions of her in pain and bleeding, but I have never seen who does it or how it happens. Then I see us taking her away from it and then something horrible happens and Bella's not the same again. There's like gaps in between my visions and it's rather irritating. Something is blocking me" Alice said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked pleadingly.

"For know I think we should find out more about her. I think it's safe for you to see her at night, while she's sleeping" Alice said winking at me. A smile lit up my face that I would get to be in my mate's presence.

"Alice have you seen how it turns out?" I asked.

"I haven't seen how you get there, but it's safe to say I have seen the happy ending" With that she walked out of my office and went to joining the other's for a hunt. I got up and went to my bedroom. The girls had done a wonderful job of decorating it. It was done mostly in light blues and gold's with a big black four poster bed in the middle and large bay windows with a window seat. The bathroom followed the same color scheme with a big walk in shower and tub.

I changed into some jeans and a t shirt. It was really time for me to hunt and then I wanted to go check on my mate just to see what was going on. Once changed, I ran back downstairs, grabbing my jacket on the way out into the forest.

A mountain lion and three deer later I was done for a while. I would still need to hunt every few days. Now it was time to find Bella. I had no idea of where see really lived, but something in me told me exactly where to go. I came upon Bella's house ten minutes later. It was a little white house on the outskirts of town. In the driveway was a rusted old pickup truck. It was about eleven o clock and all the lights looked out. I went to the side of the house where Bella's scent was more potentate and realized the window was open on the second story. I jumped in the tree and climbed towards her room. Quietly I sat down on the window sill and saw my angel sleeping right under me. Without make any noise I made it into her room. What I saw disgusted me. She was sleeping with just a ratty old blanket. I took my coat off and laid it on top of her. Bella instantly cuddled into it more trying to get warm. I took a look at her face there were cuts and bruises, some looked fresher and other's weeks old. I was scared to even look at the rest of her body and I would not violate her like that, even though I was a doctor. I sat back and looked around more.

Why was she living like this? I opened the door and stepped outside. There was another door across from her's where another heart beat was coming from. Opening that door quietly there was a man with blonde hair laid out on his stomach naked. I didn't even want to think about what he probably did to her, but what angered me the most was he was sleeping in the bed while she slept on the floor, freezing cold. So Alice was right something major was going on here.

I walked around the rest of the house finding it sparkly clean and full of other furniture. I made my way back to the goddess and sat down next to her just wanting to take everything in that was her. The way her cheekbones sat and made her beautiful eyes pop out, her thin pink lips, that her bottom one was fuller than the top, and how her hair curved around and showed her heart shaped face. She was still gorgeous with all her little imperfections.

I looked over in the corner and saw some books. She must like to read. That's one thing we have in common and on top of that they were all classics. In her window sill sat two different pictures. One I imagined was her parents. Where were they? The next was a girl that looked similar to Bella. They were both wearing graduation gowns and holding their diplomas; must be a friend or sister.

I sat there watching her quietly the entire night. She would sigh every now and mumble little nothings that I could make out. What really got me was she kept coming closer to where I was sitting and I would have to scoot back every once in a while. That gave me hope that somehow she knew I was here and was drawn to me as I was her. At the break of daylight I decided to go. I knelt down beside her and cupped her cheek. An electric shock ran through me that went right to my heart. Bella leaned into my hand and I leaned forward placing a cool kiss on her forward. She sighed continently. The brought a smile to my face.

"Bye, my angel, I promise I will do anything to make you safe again" I said and then I was out the window.


	3. Helping

**Chapter Three- Bella Swan**

"Bye Bella, see you Wednesday" Karen Newton said on my way out of the door.

"Bye" It had been a pretty long day and it was currently seven o clock; quitting time. I hope James realized that I would not be home on time to cook his dinner three nights a week. I hurriedly walked the quiet sidewalk home. My truck was in the driveway. I finished walking the rest of the way and hung up my light jacket on the hook. I went ahead and walked into the kitchen to fix James's dinner. Since he hadn't came to yell at me, he must have known or he was too enhanced by the TV to notice my presence. Once I was done. I sat it on the table and James automatically came to the kitchen.

"How was work?" He asked

"Fine" I replied not really wanting him to see how happy it made me to get out of the house and enjoy talking with other people.

"Good" James ate slowly this time. Again he didn't say anything the whole time and didn't leave me anything left over. I picked up the plate and took it to the sink. I went to put it in the dish drain when it slipped out of my hand and broken into a million pieces on the floor. I already knew it was coming and turned around only to be back handed across the face. I could feel my old cut above my eye open and blood started dripping out.

"God dammit Bella; breaking my stuff now. When will you ever learn?" James yelled. He grabbed my hair and threw my towards the stairs where my knee cap hit the last step. There was going to be a bruise there now and I wouldn't be surprised if it was bleeding also. "GET UPSTAIRS NOW" I knew what that meant and picked myself up off the ground, making my way to James's room. This time he was right behind me hot on my heels, pushing me every now and then. When I entered his room, he threw me on the bed and my clothes were gone instantly. I was lying on my stomach when James just pushed right into me. I screamed out this time. Must he always be so rough? James grabbed my hair and pulled me back to his chest and grabbed my boobs. He was so getting off on this and it made me wonder how this disgusting man stole my heart in the beginning.

"Isabella, you better cum for me tonight" James hissed in my ear. Sometime James made me orgasm and other times not. He knew I hated it when he made me. It felt like my body was betraying me; making me like what he was doing to me. James reached down and started rubbing my clit. That always set me off, even though my orgasm wasn't much, it satisfied James. It came a minute later and was a very sorry one. He pulled out and pushed me towards the door. I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom for my nightly ritual. The moon was out for the first time in a while. I opened the window and the cool August air blew through and helped me relax some. I laid down on my floor and thought of the blonde God I saw today in the hospital parking lot. I was asleep a minute later.

I was dreaming of being in a wonderful meadow full of wildflowers and luscious green grass. The sun was out and I was using its rays to warm up my skin. I heard something snap behind me and someone stepped out of the forest. I could not see who it was. The person was very blurry. They stepped forward and cupped my cheek and electricity ran through me. Their hand was so cold, but I felt protected by them and they were very gentle with me. Whoever it was smelled wonderful; a sweet honey scent mixed in with roses. It was very intoxicating and was drawing me to this person in any way possible. All too soon they disappeared and another image came up. I was running through the dark forest. I fell and scraped my knee. Blood was pouring out of it. I got up and ran as fast as I could, but it was too late I ran right into the person of my nightmares. It was James

"Got you" he said with an evil smile that told me I was fixing to get it bad. I struggled to get loose, but he just held me tighter. All of a sudden he produced something very shiny from his pocket. I realized it was a very sharp kitchen knife. He brought in back in the air and was fixing to lunge it into my stomach when someone kicked me very hard in my stomach. My eyes opened quickly and I saw James standing over me in my room.

"Go fix my breakfast" he yelled. I hopped up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. After I had fixed his breakfast, I waited like always to make sure it was to his standards and went back upstairs to my room. After I changed into my jeans and a t-shirt I went to fold up my blanket when I noticed there was a black jacket lying on top of it. I went over and picked it up. It was definitely not mine but a man's jacket. I put it to my nose and it smelled just like the person in my dream. It was truly wonderful. I put it on and it made me feel protected, I don't know why. How did this even get in here? I looked at my window it was also closed and I know I left it open last night. That would mean that someone was in here in my room last night. Was it the person from my dream? I could not even see their face though. I knew I should have been scared someone was in my room last night, but for some reason I wasn't.

I heard James coming up the stairs and then he slammed my door open. He walked in and grabbed me by my shirt bringing me to me feet. It was then he noticed what I was wearing.

"Where did this jacket come from" he asked

"Umm… I found it the other day while unpacking… it was my father's" I stammered out. James thought about it a minute. Then he didn't seem to care about it anymore. I'm so glad he believed my lie and I can't lie easily for nothing. I don't know what he would do if he knew someone was in here.

"I'm going to work now. You better behave today or you will be punished when I get home. Here" I looked down to see James giving me a credit card. "Go buy the groceries I have on the list only. You know what will happen if you get anything else." I nodded in understanding. James leaned forward and kissed me deeply on the lips and then reached forward and roughly grabbed my breast. I whimpered in protest. I tried to pull away, but he gripped me harder. He finally dropped me and I fell to the ground. "Don't ever pull away from me again". James kicked me hard in the ribs this time with his heavy steel toe boots. I knew this time he broke one again. He didn't say another word and slammed the door as he left. A few minutes later I heard my old truck crank up and go down the road.

I rolled over on my back and groaned in pain; all this just to keep my family safe and to keep James from killing them. Sometime I wonder if it would just be better to end my life and make everyone else happy. No, I would not do that I had to keep strong and figure out a way out of this mess. I got up and groaned in pain, this one hurt like something horrible. James did not keep medicine, well he did but I was not allowed to take anything. He said that I deserved the pain and that was teaching me a lesson, like a child learns. I grabbed the ace wrap from my closet and wrapped it around my chest to immobilize the area.

Once I was dressed again I went back downstairs. Again James had left nothing for me to eat. I was really starting to get hungry. I had, had no food in the last 3 days; expect crust from one piece of toast yesterday. I sighed and decided to drink my glass of water.

I grabbed my keys, the credit card and the list James had made. There was nothing on there for me as always. Only the food I would be making for him. James took my truck so I would have to walk to the local grocery store. I locked the front door and started walking down the street. I looked off to the side of my house where the forest was and I could have sworn I saw a flash of white. I brushed it off and pulled the jacket closer around me. It gave me comfort I had not had in a long time. I set off walking again to the grocery store.

**Carlisle Cullen**

At the first sign of dawn Edward and I raced over to Bella's house. Once I returned home last night, I quickly asked Edward to go with me to Bella's house tomorrow to see what we could find out. I had the whole day off from work so it was perfect and Edward would do anything to help me. I heard the guy up and moving around. I would guess he was getting ready for work. We stayed on the edge of the forest just out of view from everyone, but we could still hear the voices from inside the house.

"So what you want me to do?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I want you to read their minds" I replied. He nodded

"So Alice said Bella is your mate?"

"She is, I saw her yesterday at Newton's and I'm sure you have seen Alice's visions" Half the time we didn't have to tell Edward nothing because he already knew from Alice. He just nodded.

"Go fix my breakfast" we heard someone yell and we turned back to face the house. I saw Bella get up off the ground and run downstairs.

"He makes her sleep on the floor?" Edward asked.

"'I think so" I replied "She only had one blanket and there is no furniture in her room at all"

"But there is furniture everywhere else?" I nodded saying yes

"Strange" Edward replied. Bella came back up a few minutes later.

"What is he thinking now?" I asked

"He is thinking about eating all his food and not leaving Bella anything" Edward said "He has a very sadistic mind"

"What?" I asked confused. Edward held up his finger for me to wait a minute

"Bella is thinking about a stranger she had in her dream last night and how the jacket she found this morning smells like the person in her dream" Edward told

"That's my jacket" I replied "She had a dream about me?"

"I don't know the person in her dream is all blurry" Edward replied "She feels protected by the jacket and she also knows someone was in her room last night". I'm glad she felt protected by my jacket. I hope that it would make her see she was not alone. I was here to protect and help her. I saw Edward freeze up.

"What?" I asked at the same time the door to Bella's room was thrown open. I stepped forward to go to the tree and try to get a better look. Edward grabbed my arm "Be careful" he told me. I nodded and we both went forward to the tree. We climbed up fast and hid within the leaves and branches so no one would spot us. We could see perfectly in Bella's window. He had Bella held up by the jacket, she looked petrified.

I heard the guy ask about my jacket. Bella quickly made up a lie about it being her father's.

"Did he believe her?" I asked Edward. Hoping she would not get in trouble about it when I was the one who left it there.

"Yes" he replied. He started telling her about going to the grocery store and that he was going to work. He leaned in a kissed Bella on the lips. I started growling, she was mine and I would be damned to let anyone touch her especially another guy. What he did next was upset me even more. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard. I heard her whimper out in pain and try to get away from him. I started moving forward, ready to protect my mate and love when Edward grabbed my shoulder to keep me from moving anymore. He automatically dropped her and she fell to the floor.

"Don't ever pull away from me again" he yelled at her and then he kicked her hard in the ribs. I heard the crack with my vampire hearing and I knew it had broken. I growled at him. How dare he hurt my angel? I was ready to jump through the window and break his neck. I was never a violent person, but my anger was mixing in with my mate instincts and was making me want to do things. He left and drove the old truck away. I looked back at Bella who had moved to lie on her back. She groaned out in pain. I just wanted to jump in the window and take her in my arms.

"She definitely has a broken rib" Edward told me, wincing. "James that is his name"

"James?" I asked

"Yes that is what she called him in her head. James won't allow her to take any medicine. He says that she deserves the pain to teach her lessons" I growled even more, no one deserves to be in pain. That broken rib was going to make her be in more pain than anything, especially when she moves around. I saw Edward freeze once more.

"What?"I basically yelled at him. He then let out a breath, even though he didn't need to breathe.

"She was thinking about ending her life" Edward mumbled, but it was enough for me to hear. "She is tired of being in pain and thinks dying will make everyone happy. James has threatened to kill her parents if she ever leaves him. She wants them to be safe"

"So is she going to commit suicide?"I whispered heartbroken.

Edward shook his head "She decided that would not help anything and is going to figure a way out the relationship with James". I released a breath I had also been holding in. I did not want her to kill herself. I'm already addicted to her more than anything in my entire life. I would be unhappy if she left.

"Today is the third day she has not eaten" Edward told me "She only gets to eat when James leaves scraps on his plate. That's what I was saying earlier. Lately he has decided to eat everything so she has nothing to eat."

"No wonder she is so small" I replied looking back at Bella. She at least weighed less than a hundred pounds.

"Yeah, she tries to drink 3 glasses of water a day to stay hydrated. You think he gave her all those bruises?" Edward asked looking at all the bruises as she lifted her shirt and put the ace bandage on.

"I really do. I'm going to do everything I can to help her" I said.

"You should it looks like she needs a lot of help. Carlisle I think you are the person to help her too, even if she wasn't your mate" Edward told me. Bella coming out of the house broke us out of our moment. She started walking down the street. Edward and I jumped from the tree and raced to the woods. She was staring right where we were just minutes before.

"Will you stay with her and make sure she gets back home safely?" I asked Edward.

"Of course, where are you going?"

"To get her some medicine and something to eat" I replied. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Edward I just want to say thank you for helping me today. I really do appreciate it" I said

"Anything for you" Edward then took off to follow Bella. I ran back home. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all at school. So the house was empty. I went into the kitchen and started making lasagna. Even though I can't eat any food besides blood, doesn't mean I don't like to cook. It is actually a hobby of mine of to do when I have spare time. I used vampire speed and got in the oven in less than 5 minutes. I then ran upstairs to my study. I grabbed her some pain reliever with hydrocodone in it and wrote a quick note to her. I went back down to the kitchen to wait on the lasagna to finish cooking. About 30 minutes later it was done and I was running all the way to Bella's house. Bella and Edward were not back yet. I opened her window and placed the bowl of food, the pill for her to take and the note I wrote for her next to her pictures. I then went back into the edge of the forest to wait for them to come back. I hoped that we me getting involved now we would figure out a way to help her. I would make sure of it.


End file.
